Talent Script Episode 1 The club Members
by DrawingDreamsx
Summary: Nightmare Spell wants to be free.
Talents

Scene 1

Minty Snow knocks on Rose Star's door.

Minty Snow: (Question) Rose Star are you there?

Rose Star: (Shouts) Over in the garden.

Minty Snow walks in the garden.

Minty Snow: (Question) So why did you want to see me?

Rose Star looks at the roses.

Rose Star: I want you to gather 4 other ponies. Their names are Blast Sound, Love Quest, Paw Spell, and Dark Light.

Minty Snow: (Confused) Why?

Rose Star looks at Minty Snow: These four other ponies plus ourselves have these special talents. But I want to keep a close eye on the pony name Dark Light.

Minty Snow: Why?

Rose Star walks away.

Rose Star: (Sad) Memories.

Scene 2

 _Blast Sound is playing the Trumpet_

 _There is knocking at the door_

 _Blast Sound mess up a note_

Blast Sound: (annoyed) Who ruined my practice?

Blast Sound opens up the door.

Blast sound: Oh it's you

Love Quest: (Say line fast) You got to help me. I been accepted into a new club. I don't know what to wear to our first meeting.

Blast Sound: Our?

Love Quest: (Calm now) Oh yes. You are in this new club with me and some more ponies. I forgot their names.

Blast Sound: Look I got to practice for my concert.

 _Love Quest pulls Blast Sound out the door with her magic._

Love Quest: (Happily) Come on. You have to get out more.

Blast Sound: (Whiny voice) I don't want to get out more. I need to practice.

 _Love Quest drags Blast Sound towards the club house._

Scene 3

Paw Spell: (Searching) Where is it?

Shadow Claw: How am I suppose to know. You are the one to lose it.

Paw Spell: You don't understand. I have to find the necklace. It's the only-

Shadow Claw: It's the only thing that hides your powers.

Paw Spell: (Shout) Hey I made you talk with my powers!

Shadow Claw: (calm) Yes you did.

Paw Spell: (Relived) Here it is!

Shadow Claw: (Calm) Don't you have that little club meeting today?

 _Paw Spell looks up_

Paw Spell: (Alarmed) Oh no! I forgot about that!

 _Paw Spell puts her necklace on and dashes with Shadow Claw to the club house._

Scene 4

Star Rose: (Happily) Okay is everyone…

 _Paw Spell opens the door._

Paw Spell: (shouts) wait! I'm here.

Star Rose: (uneasy) Okay… you can take a take a seat.

Shadow Claw: (Whispers) You know you should have not shouted.

Paw Spell: (Whispers back to Shadow Claw) I know but I was in such a hurry to find my necklace. Now stay low.

 _Paw Spell takes a seat._

Rose Star: (happily) Okay now that we have everyone here we can start this meeting.

Dark Light: (confused) Um what club is this? Cause this pulled me out of my spell casting. It better be important!

Rose Star: We are here because each of you has a special talent.

Dark Light: Rose Star, what do you mean that everyone in this room has a special talent. Cause it looks like you just want a club.

Rose Star: (Angry) I do not just want a club! Look, each of our talents have a special purpose. For example mine is that I can feel those around me with talents way beyond the average pony. That is how I know that each of you have a talent.

Paw Spell: (Uneasy) So you know somepony's special talent. What is mine?

Rose Star: Well you keeps your talent is hidden so I don't really know, Paw Spell.

 _Paw Spell is relived_.

Blast Sound: (Confused) Okay so what is this club's name? I mean it has to have a name.

Love Quest: (excited) How about love triangle!

 _Everyone in the room looks at Love quest._

Dark Light: How about not.

Paw Spell: (Confuse) How about… (Gasps excitedly) Talents!

Minty Snow: Talents?

Rose Star: (Happily) I love it!

Love Quest: It is quiet a fitting name. So I agreed.

Rose Star: Then it is decided. Talents is our club's name.

The rooms begins to get quiet.

Blast Sound: So what now?

Rose Star: This meeting is done for today!

Everypony leaves the club house.

Scene 5

 _Paw Spell enters her house._

Paw Spell: (Happily) Who knew that club meeting would take 2 hours.

 _Shadow Claw appears_

Shadow Claw: (Curious) Yes that club meeting was long. But I do wonder about something?

 _Paw Spell puts down her necklace._

Paw Spell: What is it?

Shadow Claw: Where is your mom? When we first met, you said that you're Dad was gone but your mother is alive, she just gone on a very long trip.

 _Paw Spell looks at Shadow Claw._

Paw Spell (Angry) I don't want to talk about her! My mother should just stay where she was banish! Now I am going to bed!

Paw Spell goes into her bedroom and shuts the door.

(Paw Spell talking to herself)

Paw Spell (Calm) I really don't want to talk about her, Shadow Claw. She is someone you don't want to meet.

 _Paw Spell gets in bed and falls into a deep sleep._

Scene 5

Nightmare Spell: (Calls out softly) Paw Spell, Paw Spell, Paw Spell…

 _Paw Spell opens her eyes._

Nightmare Spell: Well looks like you haven't change.

Paw Spell: (Angry) You look well mom.

Nightmare Spell: (clam) I want you to free me, my daughter.

Paw Spell: (Angry) Well you have to find someone else to free you!

 _A flash of light blinds Nightmare Spell. When Nightmare Spell opens here eyes Paw Spell Disappear._

Nightmare Spell: (Calm) I wasn't excepting her to free me on this night, but she has given me the idea to use one of her so call club members. My daughter, you have no idea how alike we are.

Scene 6

 _Paw spells awakes in a panic._

 _Shadow Claw wakes up._

Shadow Claw: was it her again?

Paw Spell: (Calms down) Yes it was her.

Scene 7

Dark Light: (Tired) Well it is night. I can't wait for tomorrow.

 _Dark Light goes to bed._

Scene 8

 _Nightmare Spell looks into the only mirror in the Nightmare_ _dimension and Dark Light's image comes onto the mirror._

 _Nightmare Spell walks away from the mirror._

Nightmare Spell: (Shouts) Whisper!

 _Whisper appears._

Whisper: You called.

Nightmare Spell: Yes, I want you to cast a nightmare spell on to this pony name Dark Light.

Whisper than disappears.

Nightmare Spell: She is prefect. Dark Light you shall be my new servant.

 _Nightmare Spell laughs an evil laugh._

End of Talents episode 1 The club members


End file.
